Agraciada analogía
by P s i c o S m i l e y
Summary: Todo lo que acontece con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Simple... una Analogía perfecta. Shika Ino


_Naruto©MasashiKishimoto_

•Marizce•

Shika Ino

* * *

"_**Agraciada analogía"**_

Fija su vista en los intentos poco válidos de aquella mariposa blanca, aleteando con tanta insistencia por liberarse de una telaraña invulnerable. El reflector, proyecta las distorsionadas sombras en la pared, y la luz desde aquel punto ciega su vista, por lo que lo obliga a cerrar los ojos, de nuevo.

Y como las anteriores veces, al cerrar los ojos…

Solo es capaz de concebir la imagen de la misma mujer, entre la espesura de aquella oscuridad que sus ojos cerrados provocan, y hacen que su imaginación junto con sus recuerdos jueguen de nuevo, renovando y estilizando las limpias curvas del cuerpo femenino…

Aspira profundo… vuelve a abrir los ojos. Sus irises pardos se resuelven en el insecto que prosigue con sus vanos intentos de eximirse.

Solo sabe repetirse que: "Ya nada es viable". Reconoce que todo es inesperado, como también que "nunca hay que decir nunca" y sí en cualquiera de los casos llegase a ser pronunciado, no omitas las supersticiones… "toca madera".

Sí. Él debió tocar madera cuando le dijo a su padre, claro y fuerte: "No me voy a enamorar, nunca"

Sonrió irónico, molesto y… sí, también triste.

El amor, es un tema… problemático.

Dichoso el que conozca al amor, e ignore las trabas y complicaciones que este promete.

Ella siempre fue suya… no supo en qué momento, tampoco la manera ni el origen de su distanciamientos finalizando en el quiebre de aquella extraña relación, porque aunque no fuese oficial, como ella lo suspiraba, pues hubo de por medio camas, sofás, alfombras, baños, cocinas, y una larga lista en la que supieron y admiraron hacer el amor. Sin embargo, solo bastó que ella preguntara y le mirara tan intensamente, traspasándolo con su electrizante mirada cerúlea…

-¿Me quieres?

Su respuesta, solo un fue un gruñido seco y un susurro inaudible que fueron increíblemente reparados en sus oídos.

Luego… todo fue rápido. Ella se encontraba apresurada, vistiendo sus ropas, maldiciendo por ratos y quejándose de su comportamiento aburrido y su falta de expresión en estos temas sentimentales.

En seguida la pregunta atrasada nació "¿por qué no se lo dije?", escuchando a lo lejos el aleteo de la obstinada polilla…

Ahora, tras vivir con el castigo de su indiferencia, viviendo entre sus sombras… supo que la necesitaba, pero en esos tres meses, ella habría conseguido un "buen" reemplazo.

Aquel muchacho de piel extremadamente pálida, y de sonrisas hipócritas solicitadas en los momentos menos oportunos, provocaba el combo de celos en él.

Sí. Él podría ser un prodigio en temas matemáticos y todo lo que tenga que ver con prácticas y teorías, pero cuando se trataba de amor… era un fiasco.

Apretó su ceño, tanto que las ranuras marcadas en su frente también se torcieron en líneas curvas hacia arriba. Sus ojos se espabilaron al rojo llamativo de los cojines, limitando sus esperanzas por los pujos de aquel insecto. Ya no tenía caso…

_Moriría devorada por la araña que tejió esa red. _

Había caído en un pozo profundo de la soledad, y concretó que sus perspectivas no eran tan lejanas a "fenecer" como las de aquella polilla…

Lejano a eso…

El insecto comenzó a aletear con mucha más fuerza que las anteriores veces, meciéndose de un lado para otro, logrando que los finos filamentos de textura suave se deformaran. Finalmente…

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sorprendidos al notar el pequeño cuerpo blanco que había caído en los almohadones bermejos. Subió la vista, agudizándola en como una araña removía sus patas peludas, volviendo a tejer…

Visualizó la apacible figura del pequeño ser color hueso, que de momento a otro comenzó a extender las alas, como si probara que todo estuviese conforme lista para un despegue. Y tal como lo pensó… salió volando con altibajos por la ventana, hacia algún paradero que el desconocía íntegramente.

Se removió en el rincón en donde había caído.

-Imbécil…- se dijo a sí mismo, levantándose del lugar y saliendo del espacio con una… sonrisa muy pequeña.

La reconquistaría...

No se cansaría de utilizar los métodos más difíciles para hacer que la terca de Ino lo perdonase. No se cansaría de sufrir las futuras humillaciones, tampoco se cansaría de repetirle millonadas de veces que… "fue un tonto"…

¿Sai? ¿Qué hay con él?  
¿La reconquistaría? Pues…

El hecho aquí era que… sí esa polilla no dejó de intentarlo, entonces él…

… como tal, no dejaría de intentarlo.

_Agraciada analogía. _

Su sonrisa se ensanchó incrédula.

* * *

*Gracias por leer*

* * *

Shika Ino Para variar...

Si tu me dejas un review, yo continuo con mis historias U_U


End file.
